Bryn's SPN Episodic Drabbles
by Brynhild GoUrL
Summary: Various unrelated one-shot drabbles for each episode. Featuring a variety of minor characters.
1. s1e01 Pilot

Okay. So. You know how I keep _saying_ I'm going to work on my fics, finish up some of the bunnies that have been sitting around on my hard-drive? But week after week, I keep opening up those files and rereading my notes and bits of written dialogue and prose, and yet I can never seem to _write_ anything? Well, that changes today.

I really want some of these freaking plotbunnies out of my head and posted on the 'net, but since my muses seem to have dried up for the moment, I'm going to warm up and stretch out my fingers with some drabbles. Going back through the series from the beginning, I'm going to pick out something from each episode and write a drabble about it. It might be a minor character, it might be an object, it might be a situation. A few of them might get linked together in the same 'verse, but most of them will be stand-alones. I have no clue what all I'll write about, but this is the only way I can see of getting myself back in the fic game.

So, without further ado, I bring you my first two drabbles after my most recent hiatus (because it's hard to stick to exactly 100 words):

**

* * *

Title:** Nine Kinds Of Crazy  
**Author:** Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess  
**Character:** Amy  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** 1x01 Pilot  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Supernatural cast/crew/characters/plotlines/etc. All hail Kripke. All original ideas are mine. Please don't sue or steal.

Amy stopped by the sheriff's station, hoping that someone had seen the flyers she'd spent yesterday putting up and called in with new information, when she saw Dean in the interview room being drilled by Sheriff Pierce.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Suspect," her dad said, busy sorting through a box of evidence. "Might be connected to the disappearances. He was pretending to be a federal marshal - personally, I think he's crazy."

Amy frowned, wondering why Troy's uncle would be lying to the police, when her father pulled a large metal pentacle out of the box. Amy stared in astonishment.

**

* * *

Title:** The Kind Of Crack Police Work I'd Expect  
**Author:** Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess  
**Character:** Amy  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** 1x01 Pilot  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Supernatural cast/crew/characters/plotlines/etc. All hail Kripke. All original ideas are mine. Please don't sue or steal.

Later that night Amy snuck into the evidence lock-up, using the copy of her dad's keys she'd made ages ago. She found the box and started sifting through it, eyes widening with every missing person's report, demonic drawing, and religious-looking object she found.

She touched the necklace that Troy had given her, remembering, _A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing._

Amy stuffed the papers in her purse and put the evidence box back. She was going to find out the truth of what happened to Troy. No matter what.

* * *

So... what do you think?


	2. s1e02 Wendigo

**Title:** Been Askin Myself That Ever Since  
**Author:** Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Character:** Mr. Shaw  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** 1x02 Wendigo  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Supernatural cast/crew/characters/plotlines/etc. All hail Kripke. All original ideas are mine. Please don't sue or steal.

Matthew Shaw saw the article a week after the rangers stopped by to dredge up old history. "Siblings Survive 900 Pound Grizzly Attack!" the headline read. Hed saved it, like he did every time there was a report of people gone missing in Blackwater Ridge or a huge grizzly attack with no evidence of the bear itself. He figured hed never find what really killed his parents, but he still looked. He almost thought he'd caught the trail a couple decades ago, but no matter how many times he slept in his parent's cabin, the demon never came for him. 


	3. s1e03 Dead in the Water

**Title:** That's Fun  
**Author:** Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Character:** Wendy  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** 1x03 Dead in the Water  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Supernatural cast/crew/characters/plotlines/etc. All hail Kripke. All original ideas are mine. Please don't sue or steal.

Wendy flirted with the hot guy as if her tip depended on it. Lots of cleavage, and McHottie was falling for it hook, line, and sinker. Then the other guy slid into the neighboring stool with a curt, "Just the check, please," and Wendy could feel her tip slipping away. She started to reach for McHottie's plate when her gaze caught on the newspapers.

Obits were spread in front of McHottie with random photos circled and paragraphs scratched out. Majorly creepy. Her smile froze, and it was an effort to keep it up until she reached the safety of the kitchen. 


	4. s1e04 Phantom Traveler

Note: Mr. Shaw was the survivor in "Wendigo", and Max Jaffey is one of the survivors from "Phantom Traveler"

**Title:** What I Thought I Saw  
**Author:** Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Character:** Max Jaffey, Mr. Shaw  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Episode:** 1x04 Phantom Traveler  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Supernatural cast/crew/characters/plotlines/etc. All hail Kripke. All original ideas are mine. Please don't sue or steal.

He thinks he's crazy, but the shrink is pretty convinced that what he saw was just some coping mechanism, something his brain made up to deal with the trauma of surviving a plane crash. He doesn't have any other hallucinations, doesn't exhibit any signs of mental illness other than being so damn _freaked out_ all the time. The hospital releases him and recommends weekly counseling sessions to help him handle "real life" again.

When the man, old as his grandfather and five times as haggard, knocks on his door, something makes Max think he'll never attend a counseling session again.

* * *

**Title:** If Anyone Saw Anything Weird, He Did  
**Author:** Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Character:** Max Jaffey, Mr. Shaw  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Episode:** 1x04 Phantom Traveler  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Supernatural cast/crew/characters/plotlines/etc. All hail Kripke. All original ideas are mine. Please don't sue or steal.

Mr. Shaw has seen some weird shit. The evidence is obvious when you look for it, in the shadows in his eyes, the gravel of his voice, and the scars on his body.

Matching shadows haunt Max's eyes when he looks in the mirror, and he can't help wondering if someday he'll have the gravel and scars also. He still dreams of black eyes, and that more than anything else makes him believe when Mr. Shaw spins tales of demons, monsters, and ghosts.

For the first time since the crash, Max thinks he might not be so crazy after all.

* * *

So... what do you think?


End file.
